Angst ums Leben
by Momixis
Summary: Jeder macht Fehler, aber oft will man nicht, dass die Freunde helfen. Die Angst vor den Folgen und Konsequenzen ist zu groß, aber Freundschaft ist mehr... auch Hermine muss dies lernen. Oneshot HGRW HPGW aber nur angedeutet.


**Angst ums Leben**

_Von Momixis _

_Für Aran-Aragog, die keinen Slash verträgt… kuss_

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Kleidung war zerrissen und der Boden kalt. Zusammengekauert saß sie in der Ecke und weinte. Noch immer konnte sie Tränen der Angst, der Wut und der Trauer vergießen. Ein leiser Schluchzer entrann ihren kalten Lippen und die Arme zog sie fester um sich. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier war und sie wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum sie noch am Leben war.

Jede andere muggelgeborene Hexe wäre sofort qualvoll getötet worden, aber Voldemort persönlich hatte Nott zurückgerufen, als der den Todesfluch schon auf den Lippen gehabt und den Zauberstab auf das wehrlose Mädchen gerichtet hatte.

Keine Sekunde später hatte Hermine sich gewünscht tot zu sein und noch immer war es ihr sehnlichster Wunsch. Ein Wunsch der aus der tiefe ihres Herzens hervorkam, denn es kannte die Alternative. Die Alternative, die Voldemort selbst bewusst einsetzen wollte.

Noch etwas kleiner versuchte sie sich zu machen und zuckte bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen. Sie hatte keine wirkliche Angst vor körperlicher Schädigung. Niemand schien sie anfassen zu wollen oder mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie hatte keine Angst um ihr Leben. Sie hatte panische Angst um das Wohl und das Leben ihrer Freunde. Nur deswegen lebte sie noch. Sie war das Lockmittel um Harry hierher zu bekommen. Direkt in die Hände von Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten. Sie wollte ihn und nur deshalb hatten sie Hermine bisher nicht wirklich gequält.

Harry sollte das Gefühl bekommen, sie wirklich noch retten zu können. Und Harry war doch so naiv. Er würde die Falle nicht sehen, aber auch sie war so naiv gewesen. Noch immer fragte Hermine sich, wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Sie war doch nur kurz in der Winkelgasse gewesen, als der Überfall war. Ron hatte ihr noch geschrieben, dass sie nicht alleine gehen sollte. Er hatte es geahnt. Der Angriff auf das Einkaufsgebiet der Zauberer war schon lange überfällig.

Aber Hermine hatte es nicht geglaubt. Sie wollte Geschenke für Harry und Ginny kaufen, daher war sie alleine losgezogen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie sich verteidigen könnte oder wenigsten fliehen. Sie hatte den Fehler ihres Lebens begangen und nun war das Leben ihrer Freunde in Gefahr. Sie hatte sie verraten und im Stich gelassen.

Harry und Ron wussten mittlerweile 100 , dass ihre Freundin bei den Todessern in Gefangenschaft war. Einer der Todesser hatte mit spöttischem Grinsen den aktuellen Tagespropheten in ihr Gefängnis geworfen.

Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Harry, Ron und ihr gewesen. Die Schlagzeile machte das deutlich, was sie wusste: „Freundin des Jungen-der-lebt entführt! Wird er auch sie opfern?"

Hermine kannte die Antwort. Harry und Ron würden kommen. Sie würden alles daran setzen, um sie zu befreien. Harry würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn noch ein ihm wichtiger Mensch sterben würde. Besonders nicht, wenn er die Chance hatte, es zu vermeiden.

„Er wird kommen, nicht wahr?", die spöttische Stimme ließ Hermine zusammenzucken und den Kopf heben. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass jemand in den Keller gekommen war. Hermine kannte den Jungen eigentlich nur vom sehen. Es war Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin.

Sie blickte ihn mit geröteten Augen kurz, aber fest an, dann rollte sie sich wieder zusammen. Sie sagte kein Wort.

„Das Schlammblut ist sich zu fein, um mit mir zu reden. Und dabei hätte ich etwas zu essen und zu trinken für sie, aber wenn sie nicht will…"

„Führst du immer Selbstgespräche oder glaubst du dadurch schlauer zu wirken?", schnappte Hermine wütend. „Du kennst die Antwort doch und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich noch lebe!"

„Jaja, Granger, selbst unter diesen Bedingungen funktioniert dein Verstand noch einwandfrei. Beneidenswert." Zabini hatte sich locker an die Tür gelehnt und blickte Hermine herablassen an.

„Warum wollen sie unbedingt Potter?"

„Weil er der Junge-der-lebt ist", Hermines Stimme war belegt und Zabini hatte wirkliche Probleme sie zu verstehen.

„Komm schon, Granger! Da muss mehr dahinter stecken!"

„Was interessiert es dich, Zabini? Todesser dürfen doch nicht denken, sonst würdet ihr nicht einem ‚Halbblut' folgen. Und wenn du etwas wissen willst, dann frage doch IHN", antwortete sie trotzig. Sie interessierte sich nicht für die Folgen ihrer Worte, aber sie zuckte zusammen, als das Lachen des Jungen durch die Halle schallte.

„Du glaubst diesem Gerücht?" Zabini schien sehr amüsiert zu sein.

Nach dem ersten Schock blickte Hermine wieder traurig auf den Boden.

„Es ist kein Gerücht!", sagte sie. „Voldemort kam als Kind von einer Hexe zur Welt, die vom Muggelvater verlassen wurde, nachdem dieser erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war und ihn mit Magie zur Hochzeit gebracht hatte."

„Ja klar!" Zabini glaubte ihr nicht.

„Ein reinblütiger Zauberer würde doch nie einen so gewöhnlichen Namen wie Tom tragen", konstatierte Hermine kühl. „Voldemort setzt sich aus den Buchstaben von Tom Vorlost Riddel zusammen"

Eine Pause entstand, wo Zabini sie nur Kopfschütteln ansah. Nur das leise feuchte knistern des Kellers konnte man hören.

Ein lauter Knall durchbrach diese Stille so plötzlich, dass beide Jugendlichen zusammenzuckten. Sofort danach herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Nicht mal mehr die Wassertropfen waren zu hören. Alle Geräusche schienen wie erstarrt zu sein und die Panik schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu.

Ihr Blick suchte panisch den Gang ab. Zabini stand noch immer an Ort und stelle. ER lauschte auf eine Reaktion der anderen Todesser im oberen Stockwerk, aber es blieb still im Keller. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

„Was war das?" flüsterte Hermine und Zabini zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Hermine an die Kerkertür herangetreten war. Als er zu ihr blickte, waren ihre Augen starr auf die Tür zur Treppe gerichtet.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" kam die erstaunlich bedrückte Antwort.

„Bitte, sieh nach, was da oben los ist!"

„Warum sollte …"

„Bitte", Hermine flehte ihn an und Zabini gab erstaunlicher Weise nach. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und trat langsam auf die Tür zu. Hermines Finger krallten sich in die Gitterstäbe, die sie von der Freiheit trennten. Pure Panik flutete durch ihren Körper, denn solche explosionsartigen Geräusche bedeuteten meistens auf einen Kampf hin. Und es gab nur einen Grund für einen Kampf und der war, wenn Harry eingetroffen war.

Hermine hoffte, dass sie sich irrte.

Zabini verschwand durch die Tür und einen kleinen Augenblick hörte Hermine eine sehr vertraute stimme. Es war Draco Malfoy, der gerade zu Zabini laufen wollte und ihm nun gegenüberstand. Die Tür schloss sich und Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken und Ängsten alleine.

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten, bis die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein Todesser hereinhuschte. Mit einem schnellen Wink und gemurmelten Worten sprang Hermines Zellentür auf und der Todesser griff sie hart am Oberarm. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er die Schülerin mit sich mit.

Hermine stolperte neben ihm her. Sie versuchte gar nicht sich zu wehren, dafür war der Griff zu fest und sie viel zu schwach.

Als sie in eine große Halle kamen, traute sie sich nicht den Blick zu heben. Die wollte nicht sehen, wie Harry und Ron womöglich von Todessern umzingelt waren.

Der Todesser schubste sie hart und unsanft fiel sie zu Boden. Ein leises Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen und schließlich hob sie doch zögernd den Blick.

Wie befürchtet standen Harry und Ron mitten in der Halle. Beide blickten sie an und als sich ihr Blicke trafen, lächelten die Jungen. Es waren fast vier Wochen sied Ende des 6. Schuljahres, aber beide Jungen hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit erschreckend stark verändert. Ron seufzte und nach einem scharfen Blick von Harry nickte er kurz. Ron ging auf Hermine zu. Half ihr auf die Beine und plötzlich waren die Tränen wieder da.

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen dürfen", schluchzte sie leise. Ron nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und seufzte schwer. „Alles wird gut", murmelte er.

„Er wird Harry töten", widersprach Hermine schluchzend und Ron zog sie näher.

„Harry weiß, was er tut. Vertrau ihm!" flüsterte er genauso leise.

Ron legte eine silberne Kette um sie beide und fummelte an dem Anhänger herum. Es erinnerte stark an den Zeitumkehrer, aber hier handelte es sich nicht um ein Stundenglas, sondern um 15 verschiedenfarbige Quadrate, die durch eine Mittelachse verbunden waren. Als Ron fertig war, konnte Hermine spüren, wie eine magische Welle über sie hinwegfegte und als Schutzschild sich aufbaute. Der ägyptische Anhänger tat seine Arbeit.

Unter normalen Umständen würde Hermine Ron darüber ausfragen, aber auch für eine Hermine Granger gab es Momente, wo neues Wissen nebensächlich war. Einer dieser Momente war, wenn ihre Freunde in Gefahr schwebten und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry, der etwas verloren und entkräftet noch immer still in der Mitte der Halle stand.

„Okay Harry", zischte es kalt von vorne. „Du hast Deine dreckige Schlammblutfreundin zurück und ganz offensichtlich unter einem Schutzzauber verborgen!" Voldemorts Stimme war kalt und höhnisch. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in dem Mädchen keinen nennenswerten Wert sah. Sie war ein Lockmittel nicht mehr.

Er wollte Harry.

Und Harry stand direkt vor ihm. Alleine und von seinen Freunden verlassen. Ein schwacher kleiner Fast-17-jähriger Junge war für ein kleines tödliches Duell gekommen. Wie dumm doch die Jugend war und wie naiv!

Ein kaltes höhnisches Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder, welches durch Mark und Bein ging. Mit einem Handzeichen wichen alle 20 anwesenden Todesser an die Seitenwände zurück.

Hermine schluchzte auf. Harry hatte doch keine Chance. Die Horkruxe waren doch noch immer da draußen. Irgendwo in der Welt verteilt. Sie hielten Voldemort auch in Zukunft am Leben und alleine hatte Harry keine Chance.

Plötzlich flackerten die Fackeln an den Wänden und die Halle bebte. Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen und flüchteten an den Rand der Halle. Sie würden nicht eingreifen können, genauso wenig, wie die Todesser.

Es würde zu einem Kampf kommen und Harry hatte keine Chance. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht an Rons Hals. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie Harry sich opferte.

Ein roter Blitz schoss auf Harry zu, aber er blockte ihn ruhig. „Lass die Spielereien, Tom! Ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Theater. Es kann losgehen, damit endlich Deine treu-doofen Getreuen ihren Untergang erleben. Deinen Untergang!"

In Harry Stimme war eine Härte herauszuhören die Voldemort irritierte. „Du wirst mich nicht besiegen! Du wirst mich nicht besiegen können, Harry Potter. Armer kleiner Waisenjunge", höhnte Voldemort. Langsam trat er auf Harry zu. Sein schwarzer Umhang verdeckte das magere Skelett und der Zauberstab war auf Harrys Herz gerichtet. Die Augen glühte rot und mit geschmeidigen Schritten trat das personifizierte Böse näher.

Zwei Meter vor Harry blieb er stehen. Sein Gesicht blieb starr und die Lippen verzogen sich zu einer spöttischern Grimasse. „Du hast keine Chance!"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. „Spiel nicht, Tom!" wiederholte Harry sich und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie konnte Harry nur so ruhig bleiben? Ihr wurde schon Angst und Bange, wenn sie die kalte Stimme hörte. Aber Harry hatte Voldemort wohl schon zu oft gesehen. Er war ihm zu oft begegnet und hatte jeglichen Respekt vor diesem Monster verloren.

Voldemort lachte kalt. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss er einen Fluch auf Harry und hinterließ eine blutige Schramme an seinem linken Arm. Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich und plötzlich straffte sich sein Körper.

Seine Augen glühten grün auf, während sich sein Verhalten veränderte. Von dem schlaksigen Jungen blieb nur noch der Hauch eines Lächelns übrig. Ein goldener Blitz löste sich aus Harrys Zauberstab und ließ den ganzen Raum in einem warmen Licht aufleuchten.

Ein einheitliches Keuchen ertönte, als die Magie durch den Raum waberte und allen Anwesenden kurz den Atem nahm. Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, der aufrecht und stolz fünf Schritte vor Voldemort stand und nun hinauf zum Mörder seiner Familie blickte, als wäre das Duell etwas Lächerliches, etwas Einfaches.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Tür irritierte die Umstehenden, aber niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen. Als hätte Harry es gewusst, flog die schwere Tür auf und drei Jugendliche standen dort. Sie waren in ihre Hogwartsumhänge gehüllt und grinsten blöd.

„Hast Du Zweifel gehabt?" fragte das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Ginny!" stöhnte Ron auf, aber Harry zwinkerte ihr nur zu.

„Nein hatte ich nicht!" sagte er und konzentrierte sich jetzt nur noch auf den überraschten Voldemort.

„Hast Du gedacht, ich komme alleine? Hast Du gedacht, ich bin der Einzige, der sich einmischen wird? Glaubtest Du wirklich, dass nur Dumbledore an meiner Seite stand? Du hast Dich geirrt!"

Die roten Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und seine Finger griffen hart um den Zauberstab.

Natürlich hatten auch die drei neuen Nachzügler keine Chance zu Harry zu gelangen, aber Voldemort störte es, dass auch sie in sein Reich eingedrungen waren. Dies musste mit der gewaltigen Implosion von der Ankunft der zwei Jungen zusammengehangen haben. Für einen Augenblick waren da alle Zauber aufgehoben gewesen. Er hatte aber nicht daran gedacht, dass es noch andere Ankömmlinge gegeben haben könnte. Welch fataler Fehler.

„Was fällt Die ein, Potter?" zischte die kalte Kreatur und Harry grinste.

„Du wolltest mit mir spielen… dazu hatte ich keine Lust und habe daher ein wenig Rückendeckung mitgebracht. Lass uns anfangen, Tom, damit Du zu Deinem Muggelvater kannst. Vielleicht weiß er ja mehr über Freundschaft und Liebe zu sagen, als wir dachten."

Harry blickte triumphierend, dann flogen vier Lichtblitze in kurzer Folge auf ihn zu und er hechtete zur Seite. Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, antwortete Harry mit Duellierzaubern von denen Hermine bisher nur gelesen hatte.

Ihre Neugier hatte gesiegt und so beobachtete sie ihren Freund mit großen Augen. Mit großen Erstaunen hatte sie die Ankunft von Ginny, Neville und Luna beobachtet. Alle drei schienen einen Kampf hinter sich zu haben und Nevilles Umhang hinterließ kleine Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Er grinste aber breit. Ihm selbst war offensichtlich nichts geschehen.

Ein lauter Donner hallte durch die Halle und wieder flogen die Blicke zu den Duellanten. Harry war von einer Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen worden, aber dafür hatte Voldemort eine blutige Schramme im Gesicht. Der blassrote Lebenssaft lief ihm die Wange herunter und die Wut war fast greifbar.

Wieder flogen Flüche umher und Hermine begriff, dass es wirklich ein Duell auf Leben oder Tot war. Und beide Duellanten wussten das.

„Aber die Horkruxe…", murmelte sie leise.

Ein plötzlich blaues Aufflackern riss sie zurück in die Realität. Langsam beruhigte sich der Schutzzauber wieder.

„Oh Gott, Tom. Vielleicht solltest Du Dich auf mich konzentrieren und nicht versuchen die Magie vom ägyptischen Herasglaf zu durchbrechen. Wenn er wütend wird, dann schlägt er zurück", sagte Harry mit einer Spur Häme, was Voldemorts Wut sofort weiter anstachelte.

Harry wurde von einer Feuerkugel getroffen und er spürte, wie die Hitze seine Haut verbrannt. Laut stöhnte er auf, aber trotz der Schmerzen traf er Voldemort mit dem nächsten Fluch und der Dunkle Lord griff sich an die noch immer blutende Wunde im Gesicht.

Weitere Flüche folgten und es war ein erschreckend interessantes Duell. Die Kräfte waren fast ausgeglichen. Die Raffinesse und Schnelligkeit beeindrucken.

Eine Salve roter Schlangen schlängelten sich über den Boden auf den Gryffindor zu, der sie ohne Probleme in gackernde Hühner verwandelte.

Voldemort verdrehte die Augen, dann stierte er wieder zu Harry hinüber. Mit einem Schwung des Handgelenkes schoss er einen Glassplittersturm auf den Schüler ab. Harry konnte nicht rechtzeitig blocken und sein Umhang zerriss in viele Streifen. Blut tropfte auf den Boden, als Harry sich wieder zu Voldemort drehte.

„Ich habe genug! Es wird Zeit es zu beenden. Für immer zu beenden!" Harrys Stimme war kalt. Was war in den letzten vier Wochen mit ihm geschehen?

Eine schnelle Umdrehung von Harry und… etwas änderte sich. Eine Folge schneller mächtiger Flüche gingen auf Voldemort zu und hinterließen einige tiefe Schnitte in der schuppigen Haut. Er brüllte vor Schmerz auf. Blaue Blitze trafen ihn, zeigten aber keine offensichtliche Wirkung. „Glaubst Du wirklich eine Chance zu haben, Potter?! Ich werde zurückkommen…!"

„Das denkst DU!" schrie Ginny und mittlerweile versuchten einige Todesser zu ihrem Meister zu kommen und andere versuchten zu fliehen, aber die Magie hielt sie fest an ihrem Ort. Sie hatten genauso wenig Möglichkeiten wie Ginny, Neville und Luna, aber die wollten auch nicht wirklich. Sie standen noch immer aan der Tür.

„Das Tagebuch ist weg", zischte Ginny.

Voldemort starrte erst sie, dann den grinsenden Harry an.

„Der Ring von Dumbledore zerstört!" sagte Harry.

Ein Blitz explodierte in der Decke. Steine und staub sanken hernieder, aber das Duell ging weiter. Beide Kontrahenten kassierten Flüche und verteilten weiter, während Harry Voldemort weiter erbleichen ließ.

„Das Medaillon ist leer!" sagte Luna in ihrer einschläfernden Art.

„Toxerax" zischte Harry und Voldemort konnte wieder dem schmalen blauen Strahl nicht ausweichen. Aber wieder zeigte sich keine Wirkung… nicht sofort. Voldemort griff sich an die Wunde im Gesicht. „Was ist das?" zischte er und Harry grinste.

„Einer leichter Giftspruch, der über offene Wunden eindringt und ganz langsam deine Nerven malträtiert und sie zerstört. Nett ne?"

Harry brauchte nicht zu gucken, er wusste genau, dass ein schwarzes Augenpaar weit aufgerissen wurde. Auch Hermine stöhnte auf. Dieser Zauber konnte nur aus dem Zaubertrankbuch von Snape sein.

Plötzlich sackte Voldemort zusammen, ein wütendes Glimmen lag in seinen Augen. Mit wilder Wut feuerte er Flüche auf Harry, aber nur wenige trafen ihr Ziel.. „Ich kann nicht sterben. Ich komme wieder…"

„Ohne Deine Horkruxe ist es ausgeschlossen, Tom!"

„Selbst wenn Du es noch schaffst mich zu töten, Du wirst es nicht überleben. Das Gift ist schon zu weit in Deinen Venen. Zu weit vorgedrungen. Dein Körper wird langsam von dem Gift aufgefressen. Du wirst sterben, Tom!"

„Nein", schrie Voldemort. Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen

„Wir haben den letzten gerade zerstört. Nagini ist nur noch Brei", rief Neville und Hermine fragte sich, was sie alles nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Soll ich Dich erlösen, Tom?" Harry fragte sanft. Voldemort versucht noch einen letzten Avada auf Harry zu schießen, aber er verfehlte ihn locker um einen Meter.

„Soll ich Dich erlösen?"

„Ich komme wieder!"

„Nein, wirst Du nicht, Tom. Alle Horkruxe sind zerstört, alle Seelenteile vernichtet. Du wirst sterben, Tom!"

„Ahhhh", Voldemort schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und sackte weiter in sich zusammen. „Ich will nicht sterben!!!"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, denn der Tod ist nur ein weiteres Abenteuer."

Wieder schrie Voldemort auf.

„Weißt Du, ich bin nicht Du, Tom. Du kannst gar nicht genug für Deine Straftaten sühnen und ich bin nicht dazu berechtigt es zu erzwingen. Leb wohl, Tom. Du hast genug Schmerz, Angst und Qualen in die Welt getragen."

Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, auch die Todesser rührten sich nicht mehr, sondern blickten nur mit erstarrter Mine zu Harry Potter. Dem fast-17-jährigen Schüler, der den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier gerade besiegte. Ein Schüler und ein Hoffnungsträger und ein Held…

Ein leises, mitleidiges „Avada Kedavra" ertönte und der grüne Blitz traf Voldemort mitten zwischen die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Seine Gesichtzüge verspannten sich noch einmal vor lauter Angst, bis der Körper leblos zusammensackte und reglos liegen blieb. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und hüllte die tote Gestalt ein. Schnell breitete er sich aus und erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

Es dauerte einige geladene Minuten, bis sich der Rauch wieder gelegt hatte. Die magische Schutzwand brach zusammen, aber die Todesser waren wie gelähmt. Die Schmerzen im Unterarm ließ sie stöhnen und schreien. Aber in die Schüler kam Bewegung. Neville rannte zu Harry, dessen regloser Körper am Boden lag, und hob ihn hoch.

Luna und Ginny rannten zu Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, die mit blassen Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen am Rand standen und voller Schmerzen stöhnten. Die vier Schüler, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Ron, aktivierten ihre von Harry vorbereiteten Portschlüssel und verließen so fluchtartig den Saal.

Verzweifelte, leidende und ohnmächtige Todesser und kopfschüttelnde ehemalige Lehrer zurücklassend.

- -

Als Hermine aufwachte, war sie nicht sehr überrascht im Krankenflügel zu liegen. Sie konnte sich noch an die Reise zurück nach Hogwarts erinnern, dann hatte Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Etwas Hungrig, aber sonst ganz fit, setzte sie sich auf. Sie war nicht die einzige Patientin und auch sonst nicht alleine. Neben ihrem Bett saß Ron und schlief in einer sehr unbequem aussehenden Position.

Ginny saß an dem Nachbarbett und blickte nun zu ihr hinüber. „Wie geht es Dir?" fragte das rothaarige Mädchen leise.

Hermine lächelte: „Gut! Wie geht es Harry?"

Ginnys Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas, dann zuckte sie ihre Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sich bisher nicht gerührt. Madam Pomfrey sagte etwas von einem Koma oder so."

Hermine nickte. In der anderen Ecke des Krankenflügels lagen noch zwei Jungen. „Warum habt Ihr Malfoy und Zabini mitgenommen?" Auch Ginnys Blick wanderte zu den zwei reglosen Gestalten in den Betten. Sie seufzte leise. „Harry hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore das gewollt hätte. Das dunkle Mal hat ihnen wohl beim Verschwinden sehr viel Energie entzogen. Sie schlafen seit zwei Tagen."

Hermine war etwas überrascht, weil sie schon so lange im Krankenflügel lag, aber viel überraschter war sie über Harrys Verhalten. Wann war er Erwachsen geworden?

„Voldemort ist tot?" Diese Frage war im Moment viel wichtiger.

Ginny erbleichte. „Ich denke schon, aber was mit dem Rauch war… ich weiß nicht. Genaues wissen wir erst, wenn Harry aufwacht."

„Aber was ist mit den Horkruxen?" Hermine ging einfach mal davon aus, dass Ginny darüber Bescheid wusste und ihre Fragen beantworten konnte.

Aber Ron antwortete ihr: „Harry hat wohl die letzten vier Wochen alles andere als brav bei den Dursleys gesessen. Er hat sie alle aufgespürt und zerstört. Nagini wurde von Neville, Luna und Ginny beseitigt. Frag mich bloß nicht, wie Harry das alles geschafft hat!"

Hermine lächelte ihn warm an und griff nach seiner Hand. Leicht drückte sie sie.

Es dauerte noch weitere 4 Tage bis Harry erwachte. Es war tiefste Nacht und Madam Pomfrey hatte alle anderen Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, auch wenn sich sonst keine Schüler im Schloss aufhielten. Solange Unruhen und die gravierenden Veränderungen in der magischen Welt herrschten, waren diese Kinder hier am Sichersten und die Beamten vom Ministerium hatten alle Zeugen zusammen.

Als Harry vorsichtig die Augen öffnete starrte er kalt an die Decke. Er mochte dieses langweilige weiß, welches bei Nacht grau erschien nicht. Harry seufzte tief.

Sofort stürmte Madam Pomfrey in ihrem himmelblauen Nachthemd an sein Bett.

„Mr. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Harry schloss die Auen und hörte in sich hinein: „Ich bin müde, Madam Pomfrey, und ich habe Hunger."

Die Medihexe lächelte überglücklich. Sofort erhielt Harry etwas zu Essen und bis zum nächsten Morgen konnte er ungestört schlafen, dann stürmten Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und Hermine an sein Bett. Aufgeregt und überglücklich sahen sie ihren Freund an, der nur müde die Augen öffnete. „Wie konntest Du nur, Harry!" schimpfte Hermine. Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, aber sie strahlte.

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. Harry konnte diese Zweifel verstehen, er selbst kannte sie nur zu gut. Wenn man in eine Welt des Krieges hineinwuchs, dann glaubte man dem Frieden nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht zum nächsten dunklen Lord werden sollte, denn ich hatte bis eben einen wunderschönen Traum von meinen Eltern und Sirius. Und Voldemort wurde bestimmt nicht von Freunden aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er hatte nämlich keine Freunde!"

Ein vorwurfsvolles: „Harry!" ertönte und Harry grinste. „Du kannst jederzeit von Deinen Eltern und Sirius träumen… bitte, Harry!" flehte Ginny.

„Glaubt Ihr, ich würde so etwas beginnen und dann nicht beenden?"

„Es ist vorbei? Es ist wirklich vorbei?" Neville schien es auch noch nicht glauben zu wollen.

„Ja! Jedenfalls Voldemort ist tot. Dank Eurer Hilfe. Was mit den Todessern ist, weiß ich nicht."

Das langsam eintretende Glücksgefühl war unbeschreiblich. Hermine fiel Ron um den Hals. Sie könnte die ganze Welt umarmen und fing dabei bei Ron an, Ginny drückte Harrys Hand vorsichtig. Sie musste sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen. Es war einfach nicht zu glauben.

Selbst die beiden Slytherins konnten es kaum glauben. Sie hatten durch ‚ihre' Flucht die Chance auf ein neues Leben bekommen. Das einzige, was Harry zu ihnen gesagt hatte, war:

„Ihr seid keine Mörder. Nur wegen Eurer Schwäche und Eures Namens sollte man Euch nicht gleich das Leben nehmen. Nutzt die Chance oder begegnet mit nie wieder. Noch seid Ihr keine Verbrecher! Nur dumme Jugendliche, die keine Wahl hatten. Es wäre Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen. Seid ihm dafür dankbar!"

Harry hatte sich nie gedacht so gute Freunde zu finden und selbst zu seinen Feinden eine so interessante Friedensbeziehung zu entwickeln. Er war glücklich. Er war einfach nur glücklich.

Ende.

_11. August 2006 _

_Momixis_


End file.
